charmed_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
5.10 With Great Power/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;5.10 With Great Power Halliwell Manor in the evening. Piper is standing in the almost complete nursery. She smiles as she looks at the cribs and the rocking chair in the corner. She placed a hand on her belly as Leo enters. He hugs her from behind. Piper: It’s perfect. Leo: Can you believe our little girls will be here in just a few weeks? Piper: (she turns to him and wraps her arms around him.) I know, it all happened to fast. After the scare I had, I’m glad we were able to enjoy this time together. Leo: Me too. Piper: Soon it won’t be just the two of us anymore. It will be the four of us. Leo: (smiling) Well, in all honesty, it was never really just the two of us. Piper: You mean my sisters? Yeah, I know. It can’t be easy for you, living with all these women. Soon we will outnumber you five to one. Leo: Luckily, I’m pretty confident about my masculinity. Piper: Don’t you ever think about what if would be like if we had our own place? Leo: I do, but I know how important your sisters are to you, and I love them as my own. Besides, it’s safer to have the Power of Three under the same roof. Piper: And what if the girls are born? How will we protect them from the never-ending demon attacks? Leo: I’ve been working on that. (Leo lets go of Piper and walks to the closet. He picks up a small box and picks up a crystal.) Piper: Crystals? Leo: Not just random crystals. As I fixed up the nursery, I hid some in the floor boards and walls. (He walks to the door and points at a small case embedded in the wall.) See this? (Leo places the crystal in the case and it flashes. For a moment, a crystal cage appears in the door opening and the window.) Piper: Oh my god. A built-in security system? Leo: I figured it was not safe having crystals lying around when the girls start crawling. What do you think? Piper: I love it. (She walks over and kisses him.) Thank you. Leo: (As he kisses her back.) Luckily, your sisters are away. (They smile and head for the bedroom.) Scene P3. A band is playing. Paige and Evan are sitting in a booth enjoying the music. They kiss just as Phoebe comes up to the booth and sits down. Phoebe: Don’t mind me. I am just getting my purse. Paige: Oh, you’re leaving already? Stay a while. Phoebe: I don’t want to bother you. Evan: You’re not, please, stay. I actually don’t mind getting to know Paige’s family a little better. Phoebe: (Doubtfully) Are you sure? Okay, I guess I can stay for another drink. Paige: I think that guy over there is checking you out. (Phoebe follows her gaze and sees a cute guy standing by the bar with short brown hair blue eyes and perfectly white teeth. She smiles at him for a moment, before turning to the others and shaking her head.) Paige: Come on! He is like a walking toothpaste commercial. Evan: (smiling) Should I be worried? Paige: (jokingly) Maybe. (She notices a frown appearing on his face.) Too soon? Evan: Little bit. Paige: Sorry. (Paige kisses Evan as Phoebe grabs her drink. The guy from the bar appears at the booth.) Guy: Hi, I’m Brad. I’m sorry, but I could not stop staring at you. I just had to come over. Phoebe: (smiling uncomfortably) Ah, that is really sweet, Brad. I’m Phoebe, but honestly, I’m not really in a good place right now. (Paige kicks Phoebe under the table and shoots her a warning look.) Brad: Well, maybe I can change your mind with a drink? Or a dance? Phoebe: Maybe next time. (Brad nods and leaves disappointed.) Paige: (annoyed) What the hell? Phoebe: I told you, I am not interested in men for the time being. The whole Cole thing is still very fresh. I need some time for myself. Paige: So? I’m not saying you should marry the guy. Have some fun, get back on that saddle! Crack that whip! Evan: (shocked) Whip? Paige: (smirking) Oh, you have seen nothing yet. Whips, chains, I’ve gone through several experimental phases and… Phoebe: (Interrupt her as she covers her ears.) And that is my cue to leave! I do not need to hear this! I’ll take a cab and see you tomorrow. (Phoebe quickly leaves and Paige shrugs with a smile.) Evan: So whips and chains, huh? Paige: Definitely. Scene Outside of P3. Phoebe walks across the parking lot and heads to the street to hail a cab. Suddenly, someone snatches her purse. She falls and screams, but quickly jumps up. Phoebe: Hey! Get back here! (Phoebe starts running after the mugger when something shoots past her in superhuman speed. A moment later, she hears a scream and the mugger is thrown back into a lantern. He quickly crawls up and runs way. Phoebe turns around and sees someone standing in front of her. It is a tall and muscular man in a leather suit, with a mask covering his eyes and dark hair. He holds out her purse. Phoebe is smitten by his dashing appearance.) Man: Here you go, miss! Phoebe: Who are you? How did you do that? Man: It’s my job. To protect the innocent. Phoebe: (flustered) I don’t know what to say. Or how to thank you? Man: I can think of a way. (The man in leather grabs and dips her before kissing her. Phoebe is caught off guard, but soon kisses him back. They slowly get back up and stop. Phoebe gaps for air.) Phoebe: That was… Man: Sorry, I have to go. This city needs protecting. (The man disappears in a blur of speed. Phoebe is left standing there with a stunned look.) Phoebe: Who was that masked man? Scene -Opening Credits- Halliwell Manor. The following morning. The sisters and Leo are sitting at the breakfast table. Leo is reading the paper. Piper: So he just kissed you? What a pervert. Phoebe: No, it wasn’t like that. It was sweet, romantic even. He had just saved me. Piper: Sounds like a pervert to me. Paige: What did he look like? Phoebe: He was tall and muscular. I couldn’t see his face, but I could tell he had this rugged, handsome face. And that leather, he was like a real man. (She notices a frown on Leo’s face) Sorry, you are very manly as well. Piper: Just ignore her, sweetie. Leo: Not helping. (Leo gets up and leaves. Paige smiles as Piper looks worried and Phoebe looks guilty.) Piper: So what do you think he was? Phoebe: I don’t know. But he was kind-of like a superhero, coming to the rescue like that. Paige: But still, super speed, super strength, that has to be magical, right? I mean, there is no such thing as superheroes. Phoebe: Perhaps we should check the book? (Piper notices something in the paper and turns it toward her.) Piper: Or… We could just read the paper. Here, listen to this. Last night, the vigilante struck again. This time, he attempted to stop an armed robbery, which resulting in two of the criminals ending up in the hospital with several broken limps. The police is still investigating this unofficial and potentially dangerous individual. Citizens are asked report all possible leads. Paige: Should we do something about this? Phoebe: Seems to me he is just saving people. Innocents, like us. We only fight evil, remember? Paige: Right, but are you saying that because you believe it or because you have a little Lois-Lane type crush going on? Phoebe: Please, I think I am little more mature than that. I mean, just because he wore glasses, Lois Lane could not even tell Clark Kent was Superman. Piper: (skeptical) So what are you going to do? Phoebe: I am going to find out who this mystery man is. (She starts to walk way). Piper: (Calls after her) Don’t do anything stupid! (Phoebe looks back with an annoyed frown before heading up the stairs.) Scene San Francisco Police Department. Darryl is sitting behind his desk, talking on the phone. Darryl: I know. (pauses) Yes, we are working on it. (pauses) No, this vigilante is in no way affiliated with the department. (pauses) We can’t have people playing judge and executioner. (pauses) Alright, bye. (A woman enters the office with two young children. One is a toddler on her arms and the other a slightly older boy holding a comic book. Darryl smiles when he sees them.) Darryl: Sheila, what a surprise. Hey, boys. Boy: (as he sits down on a bench and starts reading) Hi, dad. Sheila: Hi, honey. Sorry to stop by unannounced. Are you busy? Darryl: The whole force is out looking for this vigilante. Sheila: Well, I need to take little DJ here to the dentist, so I was hoping you could watch Mikey for an hour? Darryl: Of course. What are you reading there, buddy? Sheila: Oh, just some book he picked up at the store. Must be because of the whole vigilante thing. (There is a knock on the door and Phoebe enters.) Phoebe: Sorry, am I interrupting? Darryl: No, no, Phoebe, come in. (He stands up.) I’d like you to meet my family. This is Sheila, my wife, and my boys. Phoebe: (excited) Oh my god. Sheila, I heard so much about you. It's about time we finally meet. Sheila: Phoebe Halliwell? Of course, Darryl speaks very highly of you and your sisters. I could not agree more. It is a shame we were never able to get together. Phoebe: Well, the two of you should come over to the manor for dinner some time. Sheila: I would like that. So what are you here for? Phoebe: Oh, I just needed to ask Darryl for a favor. Sheila: Well, don’t let me keep you. I need to run. I don’t want to miss my appointment. (To Darryl) I’ll pick Mikey up in an hour. (To Phoebe) It was nice to meet you. Phoebe: Nice to meet you too, Sheila. (Sheila leaves with DJ on her arms and closes the door. Phoebe turns to Darryl.) Phoebe: Darryl! Your wife is lovely. Why haven’t you introduced us before? Darryl: Look, I’m sorry. But I haven’t been able to find a way to tell her. We’re friends, but I don’t want Sheila to learn about the whole… (He looks at his son.) Hocus pocus thing. And if I bring her over, it is only a matter of time. Phoebe: Are you afraid she won’t understand? Darryl: (hesitantly) No, I’m afraid she’ll be in danger if she… Phoebe: (upset) If she is around us? Darryl, how could you say that? Darryl: Look, I’m sorry. I know you would never intentionally get her in danger. But looking at our track record… Phoebe: Is this about Andy? Darryl: Not just Andy, it’s about Davidson, the countless innocents, even… Phoebe: (sadly) Prue. Darryl: I’m sorry. I love you girls, but I just want to keep Sheila away from that part of my life. Phoebe: I understand. Darryl: Thank you. (He sits back down.) So what did you want to ask me? Phoebe: I want to know about the vigilante. He saved me from a mugger last night. I suspect he might be magical. Darryl: I figured as much. But unfortunately, I got nothing for you. Phoebe: So you don’t know who he is? Darryl: No. Trust me, we want him off the street as soon as possible. (The phone rings and Darryl answers it. He grabs a piece of paper and starts to write things down. Phoebe turns around and sits down next to Mikey.) Phoebe: What are you reading there? Mikey: It’s a comic book. (Mikey shows her the comic and Phoebe looks at it. She suddenly frowns.) Phoebe: Can I have a closer look? (Mikey nods and hands her the comic. Phoebe looks at the cover. The comic is called the Dark Defender and the hero on the cover looks identical to the vigilante that saved her. She then gives the book back to Mikey and waves at Darryl before leaving.) Darryl: (with his hand on the horn.) Phoebe? Scene A small and empty comic book store. A young man with dark hair, tall and wearing glasses, is sitting behind the register. He is drawing on a piece of paper. Suddenly a demon in a black suit appears in a puff of smoke. The young man is startled and falls off his seat. He quickly gets up and comes out from behind the counter. Young Man: Raif. What are you doing here? Raif: We had a deal, Lionel. Time is running out. Lionel: I need more time. Raif: I’m not buying it. I granted you those powers so you could fulfill your dream, and in return, you would take out some threats against me. Now, you’ve been playing superhero for weeks, but the targets I gave you are still alive. (Pauses) Why is that? Lionel: I’m sorry. I tried. But I am not comfortable with killing people. Raif: They are not people, they’re demons. Most of them anyway. And besides, it doesn’t matter. We had a deal. We’re both businessmen. Lionel: Look, I will do anything, anything but that. Raif: You should have thought of that sooner. (He holds out his hand and a glowing ball appears in Lionel’s throat, which begins to suffocate him.) I am very disappointed, which makes me not want to help you anymore. And without my help, those powers will soon start to drive you insane, until you destroy yourself and everyone around you. (He waves his hand and the sphere disappears. Lionel gasps for air and falls to the ground coughing.) Raif: The choice is simple, kid. Take out the names on the list I gave you, or die a slow and painful death. Lionel: (reluctant) Fine. I’ll do it. Raif: Good. Give me your hand. It is time. (Lionel extends his arm and Raif grabs it. A pale light shines where their skin touches. When the light fades, Raif releases Lionel.) Raif: That should sustain you for a little while longer. Long enough for you to do as I asked. Fail me again, and it’s over. (Raif disappears from the store in a cloud of smoke. After catching his breath, Lionel stands up and walks to the closet. When he opens it, he stares at a leather suit.) Scene Halliwell Manor, the attic. Phoebe enters and walks to the Book of Shadows while her sisters and Leo follow. Paige: Wait a minute, so this vigilante is actually imitating a comic book? Phoebe: That’s what I think. Leo: Well, that still doesn’t tell us what he really is or what he is after. Phoebe: Doesn’t it? Clearly, we’re dealing with someone who wants to be a hero. He saved me, he saved several other people. He fights crime. Piper: So what are you looking for? Phoebe: I don’t know. Something to bring him to us. Piper: I don’t think that’s a good idea. Phoebe: Do you have a better idea? Leo: He wants to be a hero, right? So give him the chance to be one. Paige: You mean a set-up? Lure him out in the open? I like it. Phoebe: Do you think he will fall for that? Piper: It’s worth a shot. Scene An abandoned subway station. A group of red-eyed Rat Demons are gathered in a circle. Suddenly, a wall is destroyed and the Dark Defender appears. Rat Demon: What the hell is this? A costume party? Get him! (Two rat demons run at the hero. The Defender grabs one and throws him across the station. He crashes through a support pillar and is vanquished on impact. The other demon picks up a metal pipe and tries to hit the hero. He blocks it.) Defender: That is not going to work. (The hero tightens his fist and punches right through the demon’s stomach, vanquishing him. Several of the other demons quickly transform into rats and run off. The leader tries the same, but before he can, the hero moves at superhuman speed and grabs him by the throat.) Rat Demon: What did I ever do to you? Defender: Nothing. This isn’t personal. (The hero frowns and snaps the demon’s neck, vanquishing him. He then falls to his knees and looks at his shaking hands. He removes the mask.) Lionel: God, what have I become? (The camera zooms in on his ear as echoed screams sound in the distance.) Woman: Someone help me! (Lionel quickly puts on his mask and disappears in a blur.) Scene The empty roof of a flat building. Phoebe is there, looking around. Suddenly, the Dark Defender appears behind her. Defender: Miss, are you in trouble? (Phoebe turns around and he is surprised.) You? What is going on? Phoebe: (raises her hands) Calm down, we just want to talk. Defender: We? (A column of orbs appears and Piper and Leo appear, followed by Paige in a swirl of orbs. The Defender spins around and is shocked to see magic.) Defender: What the…? Who are you people? Phoebe: We want to ask you the same thing. Defender: You tricked me. Paige: Well, I doubt we would have found you in the phone book. Phoebe: We just want to know who you are, how you got your powers. We want to make sure you’re not a danger to anyone. Defender: I am dangerous. Which is why you should stay away from me. Phoebe: (Takes a step closer.) I don’t believe you. You saved me. I think you are good. Defender: Then you thought wrong. (The Defender shoots forward in superhuman speed and grabs Phoebe. He runs to the edge of the roof and leaps down. Piper screams and the others run to the edge. They see the Defender run across the street in a blur and disappear from sight.) Piper: Find her! Sense her! Leo: We can’t. They are moving too fast. Scene An empty underground parking lot with a few cars parked there. The Defender and Phoebe appear in a blur. When they stop, Phoebe loses her balance and falls. Defender: I’m sorry. (The Defender holds out his hand, but Phoebe grabs it and used her marital arts training to throw him to the ground. She then sits down on his lap and pushes his arms against the ground.) Phoebe: Alright, enough games. Tell me what is going on. Who are you? Defender: That was impressive, but you know I can easily overpower you, right? Phoebe: Maybe, but you won’t. After all, that is not what a hero does. Defender: So you think you have me figured out? Phoebe: Not yet, but I will. (Phoebe pulls the mask off his face and sees his face. She is surprised.) Phoebe: Who are you? Lionel: My name is Lionel. Phoebe: Where did you get these powers? Lionel: I can’t tell you. Phoebe: Well, then perhaps I should find out. (Phoebe places her hands on his temples and focuses. She is pulled into a premonition. She sees a woman being robbed and shot, then Lionel in a comic book store, crying. A demon in a suit appearing before him. He extends his hand, Lionel takes it and a white light appears. The premonition ends and Phoebe looks saddened.) Phoebe: Who was she? Lionel: My girlfriend. She was killed by a mugger. Phoebe: I’m so sorry. Lionel: (tearfully) All my life I looked up to these heroes in my comics. But I could not protect her, so I wanted to become a hero. To help others instead. Phoebe: But you made a deal with a demon to get these powers. There will be a price. Lionel: I know, the demon wants me to kill his enemies. Not just demons, but humans as well. Phoebe: Did you? Lionel: Not humans, I couldn’t. I want to quit, but he says these powers will destroy me. You… You read my mind or something. Who are you? Can you help me? Phoebe: I’m a witch. And I will try to help you. (Phoebe stands up and offers Lionel a hand. He accepts and gets up. They smile at each other.) Phoebe: I’m Phoebe, by the way. Lionel: (As a worried look appears on his face.) Oh no. Phoebe Halliwell? Phoebe: (confused) How did you know? Lionel: (As he shows her a piece of paper.) You’re on my hit list. Scene Halliwell Manor at night. Piper is pacing in the conservatory while Paige is scrying for Phoebe on a map. Leo is sitting next to her. Piper: Anything? Paige: I had them for a moment, but they’re moving again. (the crystal stops.) Wait, I got them. They’re… here? (The door flies open and Phoebe and an unmasked Lionel appear in a blur. Piper instinctively throws up her hands and Lionel is blasted. He crashes through a table.) Phoebe: Piper, no! He is on our side, I think. (Phoebe runs over to check on Lionel, but he is already getting up.) Lionel: I’m okay. Piper: (confused) Can someone tell me what is going on? Phoebe: Cliff notes? Lionel here wanted to be hero, so he made a deal with a power broker. Now he is forced to kill said broker’s enemies before the powers drive him crazy. Paige: (dryly) Been there. Leo: Phoebe, you know we can’t extract the powers. Only the broker can. Phoebe: I know, which is why we need to summon the broker and force him. Male voice: That is not going to happen. (Everyone turns around to see Raif appear in a puff of smoke.) Raif: Nice to see you again, ladies. Paige: (angrily) You again? We should have vanquished your sorry ass. Raif: Lionel, you disappoint me. I thought we had a deal. Instead of killing my enemies, you decide to betray me? I gave you power. Lionel: You only gave me power so you could control me. Raif: (smiling) Very true. In fact, I think you underestimate my level of control. I am going to need you to kill the sisters now. Lionel: Never. Raif: I wasn’t asking this time. (Raif extends his hand and Lionel is covered in a pale white light.) You see, I own the powers roaming around in your body, which means I control it. Lionel: (scared) Phoebe, I can’t move. Run. Piper: I don’t think so. (Piper turns to Raif and attempt to blow him up. However, Lionel appears in front of him in a blur and blocks her attack.) Piper: Okay, now we run. Leo: Go, I’ll hold him off! (As the sisters run to the hallway, Leo attempts to attack Lionel, who punches him and sends him flying across the room. Leo hits the wall and is knocked unconscious.) Paige: (As she and her sisters run up the stairs.) Do we have a plan? Piper: Nursery! Raif: Go after them! (Lionel charges at the sisters, though Paige orbs them to the nursery. Once there, Piper grabs a crystal and waits by the door. When Lionel enters, she activates the security system. Lionel steps through the door and is electrocuted by the crystal cage. He falls down.) Phoebe: Will he be alright? Piper: Hopefully. (Back in the conservatory, Raif senses something is wrong. He begins to teleport away, but is frozen by Piper as the sisters enter the room.) Piper: ( As she unfreezes his head) Not so fast. Raif: Alright, you got me. Now what do you want? Phoebe: Extract the powers and leave Lionel alone. Raif: Fine. (After a short time lapse, Lionel is lying on the floor of the conservatory and Raif kneels down. He holds out his hand and several white orbs leave Lionel. Raif stands up.) Raif: Done. I guess this means our business is done? Piper: I don’t think so, we’re not letting you get away again. Your deals are done. (Piper flicks her hands and Raif screams as he explodes.) Paige: Well, glad that’s over. Scene The comic book store, the following morning. Lionel puts the leather suit in a box and prepares to get rid of it. The door opens and Phoebe steps in. Lionel: (surprised) Phoebe! Phoebe: I wanted to see how you were doing. Lionel: Ashamed mostly. I got pulled into this childish hero fantasy and nearly got people killed. Phoebe: Your intentions were good. And you did help a lot of people. Lionel: You’re not angry with me? Phoebe: Of course not. I know what it is like to lose a loved one. It takes time to move on. You will get there. Lionel: Thank you. (Phoebe smiles and begins to leave.) So, when I do get there, can I maybe ask you out some time? (awkwardly) I mean, we already kissed once. Phoebe: (smiling) You’re cute. I don’t know, I’m not even sure I’m there yet. (Lionel looks disappointed) But when the time is right, call me and find out. (Phoebe leaves and Lionel smiles.) Scene End Episode Category:Scripts